Through Blind Eyes
by blackend
Summary: Reid meets someone who opens his eyes in a foreign way: trust. This is a Reid paring, but not in a romantic way. It is about how different people connect and how people don’t always understand it. Please R&R. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden in a Music Room

**Through Blind Eyes**

**Chapter One: Hidden in a Music Room**

**A/N: I thought of this idea awhile back. It is about how different people connect and how people don't always understand it. Reid meets someone who opens his eyes in a foreign way: trust. This is a Reid paring, but not in a romantic way.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid was having a bad day, drug wise that is. His PTS was kicking in hard. He had been having flashbacks all day. All he wanted was to go home and get a fix so he could sleep. That was the only reason Reid had kept talking the drugs at first, so that he could sleep. Before realizing it, he was addicted.

The first rime Reid's PTS had kicked in was when the team was working on a case in New York. As Morgan put it, "It's called empathy." Morgan did not realize that Reid had the Lithium in his bag and had thought about taking it all day. The stressor this time was finding the victims' bodies in cornfields. Then again, that had been what led to the case being solved.

Reid was walking pass the conservatory towards his apartment when he heard the music. The music was of someone playing _Mozart's Concerto No. 23 in A Major, (Prelude: 1. Allegro)_. The person playing the Concerto was doing a fantastic job. Then again, Mozart had been a genius.

Before Reid knew what he was doing, he had made his way into a music room, where the music was playing. To his surprise, the person playing was a teen girl. The most surprising thing of all to Reid was that the girl play had the piece memorized. He found this rather impressive since the piece was a little over thirteen minutes long. The girl kept perfect time and did not miss a single note.

He sat down, closed his eyes, and listen with enjoyment to each measure that was played. Reid smiled as the tempo changed numerous times and the ritardando notes kicked in. As the melody ended the girl spoke: "You can come closer. I'm not going to bite or anything."

Reid started to make his way up to the teen, so as not to be rude of course. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"To disturb me? You didn't, I was just practicing." The girl said cutting into Reid's sentence.

She had such seriousness to her that Reid found her intimidating, but it could have been that she had yet to looked up at him. "You play beautifully." Reid said hoping to encourage a conversation.

"Thank you. Do you play?"

"No."

"To bad. I'm Lillian Parker by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Spencer Reid. Parker? As in a relative of Peter Parker?" Reid joked extending a hand, but she did not take it, and resumed playing the piano.

The girl smiled. "Ah a fan of comics. No, last time I checked I am not related to Spider-man. If I find out other wise I'll let you know."

A beeping sound went off and Spencer looked around to see where it came from. The teen reached into her pocket, withdrew a watch, and pressed a button. In a computer like voice the watch said: _"It is now 7:30 pm."_

Reid found this somewhat strange since there was a clock on the wall directly opposite of Lillian. "It was nice to meet you Spencer. You should come around more often. Unfortunately, I have to go." She put her hand out to the side for Reid to shake and he did, even though he had been the one to offer a hand first.

After letting go of her hand, Lillian reached to the other side of the bench she sat on and withdrew a cane. Everything fell into place for Reid then. The girl was blind. "Oh, I didn't-"

"You didn't realize that I was blind. Was the watch or the cane the giveaway?"

"If you can't see, then how did you know I was in the room?"

"You gave off a little of what I presume is color. Some people do. In addition, you kept making noise. I'm blind, not deaf." Lillian smiled and with her cane tapping against the ground to feel where she was going walked away. "Later Spencer."

Reid was in absolute shock of how to react. He had barely met this teen and she already had his interest. _How had that happened?_ He was not the type of person who made friends easily. When it came to being social, Reid was impaired. For a genius, Reid sure felt stupid at that moment. _How had he not seen that she was blind? Did it really matter that she was blind?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well what did you think? Review to tell me. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

Reid tried with all his might to make it to the conservatory ever night he wasn't working on a case before 7:30. As you can imagine, working for the BAU his plan did not always work. The times that Reid had gone and meet with Lillian had been good.

It was good for him to have a friend outside of the BAU, even if it was just one. In high school, he was a prodigy and people did not like that. In college, things got somewhat better. There were more people open to geniuses, but not as many as Reid would have liked. There were still the occasional jerks. People who would trip him or take away his books. It was people like that had helped make Reid antisocial.

Therefore, when it came to making new friends he was inexperienced, especially if the new friend was a girl. Being friends with a guy was just easier, like Morgan. Then again, Morgan saw Reid like a little brother. Someone he just looked after which got on Reid's nerves after awhile.

It had been about three weeks after Reid had met Lilly, as Lillian preferred to be called. As Reid entered the music room, he heard her playing an excerpt from _Brandenburg Concerto #2 (Allegro Assai) in the key of F_ by Bach. He always found her ability of playing the piano amazing. Then again, as Lilly had revealed awhile back, she was a prodigy. Just like Reid had been in high school. At least people didn't bother her about it. That was something made Reid happy. It was strange, but since he started hanging out with Lilly, Reid had not needed to take Tobias' drugs as much. He was getting to sleep easier.

"Hello Spencer." Lillian said. It was another thing always surprised Reid. He knew that only a rare percentage of blind people saw complete darkness. Lilly had the type of blindness that she could see colors and shades. Although she did not know what those colors were. It amazed Reid how she could always tell when it was him and not someone else.

"Hi Lilly." Spencer made his way up to her. "How was your day?"

"Great parent type question." She just shook her head and grinned. "It was fine. I'd ask you the same, but I'm thinking it sucked."

Further more, it was amazing she was able to read him. "How did you know that?" Reid asked shocked.

"Will you take, I have my sources?"

"No."

"Fine, your breathing is off."

"Huh?"

"Your breathing pattern sounds different if you have a good vs. bad day."

Okay that made sense to him, since blind people's sense of hearing was stronger than people who were not blind. "Just a case was getting to me, but humanity is turning out to not be such a beautiful thing."

Lilly stopped playing the piano. "What's wrong with you?"

_Great this is going to be another episode of concern. Didn't I already get this from Emily?_ "What do you mean?" _I should not have taken the Lithium before I got here._

"You're just not you."

"Not me. You don't know me that well to label me yet." Reid said a little harsher then he meant to, but that is what happened when he was on drugs. He got mean.

Feeling that Reid's arm was right beside her Lilly grabbed it. Reid let out a yelp of pain as she hit the track marks on his arm. Lilly's eyes filled with anger as she realized what they were. She felt for Reid's face and found his cheek. There was no way that Reid could prepare himself for what happened next.

_Slap_. It was harsh and stung Reid's cheek. _Slap._ The second slap hurt more than the first. Reid was in complete shock and had no idea of what to do next, but offer a blank stare. For a girl, she hit hard. "Get out of here Reid!"

She never called him Reid it was always Spencer. He got up to leave, but turned around to face Lilly. She would not even look at him. It was not if that Lilly could she him, but it was if she was ignoring his presences. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't bother! Don't come back until your head is cleared."

"Clear?"

"You have know idea how the drugs effect you and everyone else, do you?"

"I guess not. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"It takes the person you are away piece by piece, until you nothing but the… but… but the shell of who you once were. Now leave!" Lilly turned her back towards Reid and waited until he had left the room to cry.

Reid brashly left the building. He wasn't sure of what to think. The pain he was feeling inside was different from other types of pain he had felt. This was the same type of pain that he had felt when he had sent his mother away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Reid looked in the mirror and sighed. The slaps Lilly had given had created a slight bruise, but enough that people at work would notice. No matter he had to show up at work. It was not a choice. He would just keep his head down for the entire day.

In a rare act, Reid let his hair fall into his face. He was walking from retrieving coffee with much needed sugar towards his desk. "Morning Reid." Emily said.

"Morning." Reid responded walking towards his desk with his head down. Emily gave him a strange look, but just shrugged it off.

Morgan noticed Reid's strange behavior and made his way over to him. "What's with the hair?"

Reid kept his head down. "Bad hair day." He responded in a casual voice.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't play that with me kid. If you're fine then why won't you look at anyone?"

Reid looked up. "Was there something you wanted in particular?"

Morgan was caught aback by the bruise now formed on Reid's cheek. "You like crap. Did you get in a fight or something?"

"No. It's more like I got slapped in the face by a girl."

'What happened?"

"Nothing. I sort of deserved this."

"What did you do? Having trouble with the _misses_?" Morgan made it a point to look towards JJ's office. It was obvious in the BAU that Reid had a crush on her.

"No. You wouldn't get it."

"What wouldn't I get?"

"Don't worry about it." Reid responded too harshly and loudly. Morgan stunned watched Reid he was really acting strange today, more so than he had in the last couple of weeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It just… I think…" Morgan waited as Reid came up with the right words to explain himself. "I don't have friends. I never learned how to make them. When I meet someone, it takes a lot for me to warm up to him or her. I think I lost a friend who was probably the best thing that has happened to me in awhile."

"Okay. Then go and fix it. What's the problem?"

"She had a point…" Reid said thinking about what Lilly had said and finally understood it.

"A point to what Reid?"

It was then that Reid's head cleared. "I have to speak to Gideon." If anyone, had been watching they probably would have said that Reid ran to Gideon's office.


	3. Chapter 3: A Clear Head

**Chapter Three: A Clear Head**

Reid knew what he needed to do. His head was clear, as Lilly had said. He stood in Gideon's office and looked around. He had been in the office many times, but had never really noticed the décor.

If anything, it looked more like a professor's office than that of a BAU profilers. A table had photos lying upon it. Each photo was of a victim that Gideon has successfully saved. Gideon watched as Reid was engulfed in the photos. The young man's mind was in another place, but for the first time in many weeks, he looked relaxed and so not far away.

Reid had not realized how long he had been staring at the photos until Gideon spoke. "Reid… Reid."

Reid looked up and then realized that he had spaced out. He took the vials he always carried with him and placed them on Gideon's desk. "I'm going to need to take a couple of weeks off... That is since I'm going to be in rehab." For the first time Reid was genuinely ashamed of being on the drugs. He could not even look Gideon in the face.

To say the least Gideon was not surprised. He had figured out that something was not right with the youngest member of his team awhile back. He did not know what it exactly was until this moment. When Reid had put the vials down on his desk, Gideon's eye filled with a sad happiness. "It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks. Um… Could you not tell Morgan and the others yet? I'd prefer to do that myself."

Gideon nodded. "What brought you back to us Reid?" Gideon asked.

Reid smiled. "A sixteen year old piano prodigy."

Gideon was surprised, but not shocked. In many ways, Reid was still a child, but in this moment, he was a man. "I'll fill Hotch in. We'll see you in a few weeks. Do you know where you'll be going yet?"

"No. It just came to me. As someone one told me, I cannot live my life under an influence that will 'take me apart piece by piece'. Thanks Gideon."

"Don't mention it." as Reid left his office Gideon patted him on the back. This was going to be a good thing for Reid. Who ever this teenager was, she was a blessing to Reid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All his affairs were in order. Hotch and Gideon had given him approval for 'vacation' as they were calling it. Later, Hotch had surprise Reid by showing up at his apartment. It was awkward, but it was the first real conversation they had ever had. Hotch just wanted to let Reid know that he was proud of him going to get help.

The only person that Reid had yet to tell (besides Morgan and the team) was Lilly. Every time Reid had gone to the conservatory, she hadn't been there. He needed to tell her. He owed it to her. Lilly was the one who had smacked sense into his and not just figuratively speaking.

Reid made his way back to the conservatory one last time. It was the day before he was going to check himself in. It was then that he heard the piano and knew Lilly was around. She was playing the _Waltz by Brahms_. It was not a challenging piece for her to play, but he still liked hearing it.

He quietly walked up to Lilly's piano and leaned against it. "Hi." He said after she had finished the song.

"Hi. Look… I am sorry that I slapped you. It was uncalled for, but I _am not_ sorry about what I said."

"No, you were right to say those things. It got me thinking. That's why I'm going to rehab. I can't let something like drugs predict my life for me."

Lilly smiled and stood up. She made her way in the general direction of Reid but stopped short. " Um… Spencer, give me your hand."

He gave it to her although her was not sure of what to expect. Lilly took his hand, but then pulled him in for a hug. "I'm proud of you Spencer. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you." That was probably the best thing anyone could have ever said to Reid. "Will you come visit me?" He asked rather scared. At that moment, Reid did not feel as old as he was. He felt terribly young and it scared him.

"What about I come the first day that you're allowed to have visitors?"

"That would be great."

"Good." Lilly made her way back to her seat and started to play _Unfinished Symphony by Schubert_. Reid smiled, for some odd reason he had always enjoyed this song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid was surprised on how fast rehab had gone. It only seemed like yesterday that he had gone in, but one thing was for certain. He was not the same person. He did not need the drugs like before. He was not as scared or afraid of things. Unless it was the dark, for some strange reason that particular phobia would not leave Reid.

In rehab, Reid had discovered the real reason he had taken the drugs. It had to do with the memories of his mother, of how things had been with her. Reid didn't blame her for his addiction. No! The person he blamed was himself, for not being strong enough to handle Tobias and everything that had happened. As the psychiatrist had said: "What happened. No one can go through that alone and that's what he had tried to do." Luckily for Reid, things were only going to get better from this point on.

Reid had been back at the BAU a week and everyone had noticed that he was back to normal. He had yet to tell the team about the drugs or that he had been to rehab. Everyone was going out to lunch.

"Come on Reid." JJ said pulling on his arm.

"I'd love to join, but I can't." The team looked at him. "I already have lunch plans."

"With who?" Morgan asked.

It was then that an idea popped into Reid's head. "Why don't you guys come with me? You need to meet Lilly one of these days anyway."

The team all exchanged looks of confusion. One question ran through their heads as they agreed to go with Reid. _Who was Lilly?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I have been sick. ******** However, I am almost back to normal. In the next chapter, the team meets Lilly. Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting and Learning

**Chapter 3: Meeting and Learning**

Sitting with her back leaning up against a tree, Lilly wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses was enjoying her day. It's not uncommon for blind people to wear sunglasses. It would surprise most people to know the reason why blind people actually needed to wear sunglasses every now and then.

In Lilly's case, the sun glaring into her eyes was an irritation and it affected her ability to identify colors. Without colors, she was lost. She hated that feeling, the feeling of being lost, and having nothing around her but complete darkness. It was a terrible feeling that Lilly never liked experiencing.

After readjusting her sunglasses, Lilly went back to her book. She let her fingers trace over the brail, identifying each letter and word, until she had formed the sentence and paragraph on the page. She closed the book when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Spencer, you finally got here. It took you long enough."

"Sorry I'm late. What are you reading?" Reid asked upon noticing the book.

"Just something I picked up at the library. Nothing all that interesting." Lilly said stuffing the book into the messenger bag that lay beside her.

"Right." It was then that Reid realized the team was looking at Lilly rather weirdly. It wasn't because of her age or anything, then again it might have been. No. It was because they thought she was ignoring them. "I am sorry. Lilly… Um… I thought you should meet my coworkers—friends?"

"Oh jeez! You should have said something. I have my sunglasses on. Everything is dim. Will give me a hand up?"

"Yeah sure." Reid gave Lilly a hand and pulled her up. Since Lilly was skinny and tall, she wasn't that hard to pull up. "Right. Lilly this is Agent Gideon, Hotchner, Morgan, Garcia, Jareau, and Prentiss. Everyone this is Lilly."

There was an awkward silence as the other agents looked upon the sixteen-year-old girl. It was if they were studying every detail of her. It was only to be expected since they were profilers. Gideon was still the only one who knew what the teen had done for Reid.

Morgan put out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Lilly." When she did nothing the group exchanged a few strange looks. That is everyone did except for Gideon. He had already pieced together that Lilly was blind.

"Left Hand." Reid muttered under his breath, but it was enough for Lilly to hear.

Lilly got the hint and immediately offered her hand to Morgan who took it. "Sorry. I guess Spencer forgot to mention to everyone that I am blind. Usually I can pick up people, but the sunglasses tend to makes everything dim."

It was then that Emily's curiosity got the better of her. "I'm sorry to ask this, but if you're blind then why are you wearing sunglasses. I mean if you can't see anything. It's not like the sun is hurting your eyes."

Now it was time for Reid to kick into genius mode again. "Actually, Emily that often a misconception. You see some blind people wear sunglasses for protection or because their eyes are sensitive to bright light. There are two 'levels' of blindness: legal blindness and total blindness. Legal blindness covers everything from low vision to being able to see no more than shadows. Total blindness just means that you cannot see anything as if you're surrounded by darkness."

Lilly smiled. "Basically, Spencer just summed everything up. Usually, I don't wear sunglasses, but the sun is just bothering me today. Now, all I have to do is teach him brail and explain colors to him." Lilly then resumed her seat on the ground. "Please sit."

"Yeah. I still don't get how you can see colors. If technically you have total blindness." Spencer asked as he took a seat on the ground.

"I don't have total blindness. I'm legally blind, but can suffer from total blindness spells."

"What does that mean?" JJ asked as she followed Reid lead in sitting down.

"Ms. Jareau?" Lilly asked making sure; she was talking to the right person.

"It's JJ actually."

"Okay then. When I was little I suffered from total blindness, but my eyesight has somewhat improved. I can now see shadows of color. However, every once and a while I go through a phases when I don't see anything; like today the light is hurting my eyes so much that I cannot see. As a result I wear sunglasses, letting me to see dim shadows of colors."

"Wait, does that mean you could someday fully see?" Morgan asked.

Lilly's smile was rather sad. "No. There's too much damage to my eyes. I will always be blind, but it's okay. I just see the world differently than you and have to use a long cane to get around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating a picnic type lunch outside under the tree with Lilly, they still had a little time before needing to get back to work. They had gone into the conservatory upon Reid's suggestion and had found an empty music room.

"Lilly would you mind playing for us?" Reid asked.

Lilly made her way over to the piano and sat down. Reid sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for the others to do as well. "What do you want to hear?" Lilly asked as she revealed the piano keys.

"Whatever you feel like playing." Reid replied. He knew that Lilly always chose the best songs to play. It was as if she had sixth sense about music.

She smiled. "Then I'll play _Song for Amadeus_ better know as _Sonata No. 2 in F major (Adagio)_ by _Mozart_." Lilly let her hands gently glide over the keys and her foot press down on the petal.

Reid smiled as he let the music take him over. Gideon couldn't help and smile as he felt tears come to his eyes. It was just like the time he listen to Sarah Jane's son play the cello. It was absolutely beautiful and amazing. Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch were in amazement at the music and Lilly's ability at playing the piano. She was obviously talented.

As for Morgan, he was impressed, but his attention was on Reid. This girl, Lilly, and her music were the reason Reid was back to normal. He didn't know where or why Reid had gone on vacation, but he felt like there was a deeper reason to everything. He focused on listening to the music. Morgan wasn't a fan of classical music, but it was then he understood it. He understood how people could get lost in the music. How the world could disappear and everything was okay, even if it was just for a few moments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry in the delay for this chapter. Since I'll be travelling around and be at camp for three weeks, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. If by some miracle I can get to a computer and update I will. Till then thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Desire to See

**Chapter 5: Desire to See**

Since meeting Lilly, the team had been distant and strange around Reid, especially Morgan. It probably had something to do with Lily's age. She was young, but so was Reid. People seemed to forget that sometimes.

Alone and in the dark, Reid spun in one of the conference room chairs. After his encounter with Tobias the room—the cases that poured into the room intimidated Reid. Before it was just a room and the cases were work and nothing more. As the room spun around Reid was able to distract himself.

The sudden darkness consuming Reid ended by the flick of a switch, which flooded the room with light. After blinking a few times and adjusting to the sudden and unexpected brightness, he stopped the spinning chair, and smiled an innocent smile at the figure standing in the doorway. It was JJ.

JJ hands on her hips smiled and tried very hard to keep from laughing at Spencer's adorable innocents. "I thought you were afraid of the dark Spence."

"As long as I know where the light switch is I'm fine." Spencer said grinning. JJ couldn't help but blush a little. Reid's tone changed to a more serious note. "New case?"

"Not yet." She bit her lip and looked at Reid with uneasiness.

He slightly and uncomfortable shifted in the chair. "What?"

She showed him her million-dollar smile. "Nothing."

Reid cautiously walked over to the door and left the room. JJ was acting strange around him now. She was the one who usually trusted him. Maybe it was not such a great idea to introduce Lilly to the team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid arrived at the conservatory, he was met with an unexpected surprise. Along with Lilly, there were four violinists, a cellist, a violist, two clarinet players, and a boy in his late teens with a trumpet. All of them were on stage talking.

Reid quietly crept in and sat in the back. He watched Lilly and the others from afar. He couldn't help, but smile as he saw the trumpet player standing particularly close to Lilly. For some reason Reid, felt a little overprotective. He didn't have a thing for Lilly, but there was a special connection. He saw it somewhere between, uncle & niece to brother & sister. Whatever it was it was special.

What appeared to be a man in his mid-twenties came out on the stage. He was tall, and had an athletic build. The room hushed and everyone went to their seats.

The man's voice was soft. "Hi everyone, I hope you're all ready for a brutal practice." The group laughed at the joke.

After the small orchestra tuned, they began to play _Vivaldi: Concerto in C, 1. Allegro_. Reid wasn't very surprised at how well the group was playing together. _Hello, it was a conservatory, not a high school band._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the practice, the group started to slowly disappear. Soon, it was only Lilly and Reid. He walked up to the stage. "How did you enjoy the orchestra Spencer?"

He sat down next to her. "I still don't get how you know it was me."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "It just comes to you after a while. I know when I first went blind, I couldn't see anything."

"When you fist went blind?" Reid asked surprised. He had always presumed that Lilly had been blind since birth.

Lilly stopped what she was playing and realized what she had unintentionally said. She let out a sigh. Her voice was very soft and quiet. "Yeah. I wasn't always blind, but have been since I was four."

"I'm sorry." Reid said and he honestly meant it. He couldn't imagine waking up and never seeing anything again. Especially since he hated being in the dark.

"Don't be. It just is a part of what makes me up. You would have found out sooner or later anyways." Lilly of course forgot to mention how it had all happened. That was a tale for another day. A sudden smile appeared on Lilly's face. "Do you want to see colors through music?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, of course, I'd love to." He had been curious about this since meeting Lilly.

"Okay, give me your hand." Lilly took Reid's hand and placed it on top of the grand piano. "Now close your eyes." He did as she instructed. As Lilly played a single note Reid felt the piano softly, vibrate. "That's blue." She continued this process until they had gone through all the colors. Next, she played a bar of music. "Can you see the colors?"

It was a strange experience, but he could see something, or thought he could. "Yeah, I can…I think. Wow, this is amazing."

Lilly stopped playing the music. Reid opened his eyes and readjusted to the light. "Lilly, are you okay?" Her smile had disappeared. It was replaced with a solemn look.

"I'm fine. Spencer… may I ask you a question?" Her tone was serious.

"Yeah sure." He was actually worried about her. She was scarring him.

She let out a sigh. "Can I see you?"

Spencer was confused. "Sorry?" He blinked a few times trying to process her request.

"I want to be able to see your face, but if it makes you uncomfortable I totally understand."

He knew what she was talking about now. He took her hand in his. "It's fine with me."

She smiled. He placed her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. "Try and relax Spencer."

"Okay." He placed both of his hands by his side and let Lilly see him.

It was probably the most awkward and strangest experience in his life. There was nothing sexual about it. It was just a way for Lilly to see his face, but her touch was extremely soft.

Lilly placed her other hand on Reid's face as well. It was as if she was trying to melt her hands into that shape. Lilly easily moved her hands down Reid's forehead to eyes, cheeks, and down to his chin. The fingers on her left hand gracefully moved against his lips, and then went up his face again to meet her other hand. Her fingers felt his eyebrows then she placed a single hand over Reid's face, almost like a mask. Both her hands glided down his chin, neck, collarbone, shoulder, until her hand finally reached his hand. When Lilly reached Spencer's hands, she felt the details of each finger and came to end as her fingertips glided on his palms.

She withdrew her hands from Spencer. He opened his eyes and looked at Lilly. Her eyes glistened. "Wow."

"What?" Spencer asked his voice in almost a whisper.

"It's just, you're are a really beautiful person Spencer." Lilly tucked a few lose little hairs behind her ears. "Thank you."

He was speechless and didn't know how to respond. Lilly could read people even without trying. Only one thing came to his mind. "You're welcome and thank you." However, even that couldn't sum up everything he was feeling. He could only contemplate what had just happened. One thing was true. Lilly was changing his life every second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for all of the great comments. I very much enjoy your reviews!! Okay, I'm still traveling and won't be near a computer, so I'm unsure of when I will be able to update and such. So, what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Blinding Truth

**Chapter 6: The Blinding Truth**

Lilly laid on her back on a table in a courtyard. To anyone passing by it would look like she was watching the clouds floating above her. She felt the sun directly hitting her face.

"That's not good for you." A man said in a gentle voice. Lilly recognized his voice.

"Dr. Marshall, I'm already blind. So, there isn't much more damage I can do." Lilly said with a sad smile. A part of her laughed at the irony. Her eyesight had improved very little since she had gone blind, but over the past year, something had changed.

"Well...Just don't do that." Dr. Marshall said sternly, but something in his voice gave way to more.

Lilly sat up. "How did the test results come back?"

Dr. Marshall let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his feet. He hated giving bad news. Especially, to Lilly a person so filled with life that she could see beauty where others couldn't. It was times likes these that world didn't seem fair.

"Lillian, when you first went blind there was an extremely low chance that you would be able to see as much as you can now. In fact, it's a miracle that you can identify colors now."

"How bad is it?" When Dr. Marshall didn't respond Lilly spoke again. "Tell me, please." She could sense that news was bad, but didn't want to accept it. She needed to hear it to believe.

Dr. Marshall looked up and studied Lilly. Her body was tense. "I wish I had better news. The tear your retinas suffered has worsened."

Her voice shook. "What does this mean?"

"Eventually, as the tear increases. You will go completely blind and won't be able to identify colors or shadows."

Lilly felt tears fall down her cheeks. He voice cracked as she spoke. "How long until I'm totally blind?"

"It's hard to tell. It could be weeks or months. Hopefully, the progression will be slow. I am so sorry."

Lilly wiped the tears away. "So am I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid entered the conservatory, he was confused. Lilly was nowhere in sight. The the only one there was the trumpet player who had been practicing at the conservatory in the small orchestra with Lilly. He was practicing an excerpt from _Concerto #2 in F, Allegro Assai_ by JS Bach.

The young man stopped and looked at Reid. "Can I help you?" He had spoken in an annoyed tone.

"Um, I'm just looking for Lilly." Reid asked uneasily. The teen was making him nervous. He wasn't very good at talking to people, let alone teens. The fact that he could talk to Lilly was a miracle.

The teen started to clean his trumpet. "She wasn't here today."

"Do you know if she'll be here later?"

"I doubt that she'll be coming in this week." The teen put his trumpet in its case.

"Why is that?" Spencer asked confused.

The teen turned to face Reid and in a somber voice said. "You don't know yet."

Reid froze fearing the worse. "Know what?"

The teen took the out a pad of paper and a pen from his bag, wrote something down, and handed it to Reid. "You should talk to Lilly yourself. That's her address." Then teen gathered the last of his remains and left Reid alone to ponder his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid looked down at the paper in his hand, then back at the apartment building in front of him. It was the right address. Reid went inside and up to the apartment number that was written on the paper. He knocked and suddenly felt extremely nervous. _I should have called first. _

He was about to leave when the door opened to reveal a woman. The woman standing in the doorway was tall, had an athletic build, brown hair, and black eyes. She looked about twenty-six and somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place her face.

She smiled and spoke in a kind and gentle voice. "Hi, you must be Spencer."

He was taken aback. _How did she know my name?_ "Uh, yeah."

She opened the door to him. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure Lilly would love to have a visitor."

Reid stepped into the apartment's hallway. "Thanks. I'm sorry, but you are?"

The woman only smiled more. "No, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself." She put out a hand. "I'm Rose, Lilly's sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Lilly and anyone else who doesn't appear in the show. Warning the ending is coming up.**


	7. Chapter 7: History, Part 1

**Chapter 7: History, Part 1**

She put out a hand. "I'm Rose, Lilly's sister."

Reid gapped at Rose for a few seconds. _That was a surprise._ He took her hand and shook it. " Nice to meet you Rose."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"Well, why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll go get Lilly." Rose pointed to a room, which Reid took as the living room, while she walked down the hall. "Just as warning, if Lilly is mean today don't take it personally."

"Okay." Spencer wasn't sure what that meant, but there was no harm in being prepared for anything.

He walked into the living room and was amazed at the view before him. Multiple French windows let the sunlight poured in and overlooked a courtyard with a tree in the middle of it. One of the walls had a ceiling to floor bookshelf. Reid walked over to the bookshelf to look. There was everything from classic to contemporary writing. However, the most impressive thing in the room however was the grand piano located in the middle of the room. He sat down on the couch and waited for Lilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in Lilly's room…_ "Rose, what is wrong with you? I told you, I didn't want any visitors." Lily whined as she covered her head with her blankets.

Rose gritted her teeth and restrained from the temptation to kill her sister now. "Lilly," Rose spoke in a very calm voice and sat down on the bed next to Lilly. "Sweetie, from what you have told me. Spencer is a great friend to you. Hey, I can tell just by the fact that he came to check on you."

"I never said he wasn't a good friend." A voice mumbled from under the covers. "I just don't want to see anyone. Wait, I can't see!"

At that last sentence, Rose lost it. She took the blankets away from Lilly, who sat up. With hands on her hips in a forceful voice Rose said; "That is it! Now the way I see it you have two choices. One is that you continue to sit in here and whine that you cannot see. The other is that you go out there and talk to Spencer, who is the best thing—possibly the best friend you will ever have." Rose crouched down and grabbed Lilly's chin so that they were face to face. Rose knew that Lilly could not see her, but she was getting her point across. "I know why you went blind. Remember, I was there the day it happened. Now, I know pretty well that you haven't told Spencer yet, but maybe you should give him a chance." Lilly's eyes were wide from being frightened. Rose never spoke like this. Rose let go of Lilly's chin, placed her hands on Lilly's knees, dropped her head, and spoke in a calm voice. "I'm sorry for scarring you, but you have a choice. What is it going to be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In jeans and a t-shirt, Lilly walked into the music room where Spencer sat on the couch. Lilly's straight and flat hair was draped down her back. "Hi." Lilly said in a soft voice.

Spencer looked up from the book he was reading. "Hi." He saw that Lilly's eyes were red from crying. He didn't know that she had been crying for the past couple of days. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…No." Lilly shrugged and sat down on the piano bench. "So, who sent you?"

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

Lilly pressed down on a few keys. "I asked who sent you, as in to check on me."

"No one. A kid from the conservatory told me that you were home and gave me your address. That's it."

"Oh, so what do you want?" Lilly asked. She did not feel like talking to anyone. She wanted to be left alone, that's was what she had told Rose, but instead, Spencer was here.

Spencer was surprised by Lilly's attitude to him. Lilly was usually such a nice and positive person. What had happened to make her act this way? Reid tried a calm and soft voice against Lilly's harsh tone. "What's wrong?"

Lilly messed up on the piece she was playing and stopped. "Nothing." She started the piece from where she had messed up.

"Then why are your eyes red from crying?"

"You know Spencer, you don't know everything about me! I don't see why I need to explain myself to you."

"Your not explaining, you're yelling at me." Reid walked over to Lilly and sat down next to her. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

Lilly closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "The tear on my retinas has gotten worse."

Reid knew that this meant Lilly was losing part of the little eyesight she had regained. "I'm sorry."

Lilly stood up, walked over to the window, and sat down on the ledge. "You know, I remember the last day I could see perfectly. I was drawing…"

"Lilly, what are you talking about?" Reid asked, unsure of where Lilly was going.

"I want you to listen, because I'm only going to say this once."

"Okay…" Reid studied Lilly's uneasiness. The way her hand picked at the pants fabric and how she kept her head down.

"I wasn't always blind."

Reid saw where she was headed. He was uncertain if he was ready or even wanted to hear it. He had a very bad feeling about what she was going to say. "Lilly, you don't need to tell me anything, if you aren't ready."

"No I want to. I should have told you a long time ago." Lilly took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My father was a good man, when he wasn't drunk or high, which wasn't very often." Lilly pulled her legs up to her chest. "It was just like yesterday and a long time ago at the same. When my father was high or drunk he wasn't a kind man. In fact, he was the exact opposite. He would be cold and harsh. He used to hit us, Rose, my mom, and me. For some reason, my mother could never bring herself to leave him." Now, it made sense to Reid why Lilly had reacted so strong the day he was high. Lilly had seen someone suffer through that addiction and felt the effects of it.

"There was this one night, when my father was drunk and in livid mood. Rose and I were going upstairs to escape from my parents' arguing. When my father came out of the kitchen and stopped us. Rose put me behind her to protect me, I guess. I of course, did not listen. Therefore, when my father pulled and slapped me, I fell down the stairs. He hit me so hard that my retinas tore and started to detach. I was four." Lilly wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

She tried to steady her shaky voice. "The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital. I thought it was the middle of the night. It wasn't. The sun was shinning in the room, directly on my face. I was completely blind. After so much time, I regained a little of my eyesight, but I never regained—I never will regain full eyesight. I hated the first few weeks, when I could not see anything. That's why colors are so important to me." When Lilly had finished speaking, she allowed herself to break down and sob.

Reid got up from the chair and slowly made his way over to Lilly. He was apprehensive in what to do. All he knew was that he needed to be there for Lilly. He put his hand out, but withdrew it. Contact with another human being had never been easy for Reid. _Lilly was there for you, now be there for her._ Reid put his out and put it on Lilly's shoulder. She started to sob harder. He took this as a good sing and wrapped his arms around her. Lilly wrapped her arms around Reid and tightly clung to him. She needed something to hold onto and right now, that was Spencer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to put this up. I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I hope I didn't make too many people depressed or cry. This chapter is in two parts because I wrote too much.**


	8. Chapter 8: History Rose, Part 2

**Chapter 8: History (Rose), Part 2**

Have you ever cried so hard that you have made yourself exhausted? Do you ever bury everything inside and let it build up?

Lilly was good at letting things—her emotions build up inside her. For an outlet, she played the piano, but there were times like this that her outlet was crying. Lilly had been crying the last couple of days, but not like this. This was different. She relived that part of her life every time she told her story. The hatred she had buried deep inside her started to come out. It always scarred her.

When Lilly finally stopped crying she was still clinging to Spencer. His arms still held her. She broke free of him and sat up. Spencer looked at her, unsure of what to say. Before he could do anything, Lilly found his cheek and kissed it. "Thank you Spencer." Lilly said after she kissed him. She got up and left the room.

Reid sat there for a few seconds reflecting on the afternoon. Nothing could have prepared him for it. He now had great respect and pity for Lilly. Even though he was sure, that Lilly would not want that. The pity part, that is. Maybe the respect, he really was not sure.

Completely lost in thought, Spencer didn't notice Rose standing in the doorway watching him. Rose knew why Lilly was friends with Reid. He was different and socially awkward. Rose could see that right off the bat, then again she knew Lilly. Lilly was one of those people who cared and watched over people, even if she did not know it. Rose quietly walked away from the room and went to check on Lilly.

* * *

Rose lightly knocked on Lilly's door before entering. The lights in the room were off. Rose walked over to the bed, where Lilly was laying and sat down. Lilly was hardly crying now and her eyes were fluttering shut. Rose rubbed Lilly's back and made that comforting, "shh," noise.

Lilly did not face or talk to her sister, but Rose wasn't expecting her to. Rose had always been there for Lilly. Rose bent down and gently kissed Lilly's forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetie."

Rose got up and was by the door when Lilly spoke. "I'm sorry."

Rose turned towards her sister. "Don't be. Now sleep well." Rose closed the door behind her. She was certain that Lilly would be asleep within a few moments. She looked up to see the front door being open by Spencer. She quickly walked toward him.

"Hey." Rose said when she was right behind Reid.

Reid jumped and turned around. He hadn't heard Rose at all. "Uh, hi. I was going to go." Reid said as he gestured to the door.

"Um, I'm not sure if you're interested, but there is a little café down the street. Maybe we could go down there have a cup of coffee and talk."

"Well, I don't know…I mean what about Lilly? Will she be alright, alone?"

Rose smiled at how concerned Spencer was about Lilly. "Last time I checked, Lilly is a big girl, plus she is probably asleep." Reid tried to argue but Rose cut him off and in a serious tone said: "Let me buy you a drink. You look like you need to talk to someone. Plus, the fresh air will do you some good."

"Okay." Reid did not try to object again, he was convinced that Rose would not take, "no," for an answer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Spencer and Rose were sitting outside of the café. Reid had a coffee with much needed sugar and Rose with a mug of strawberry tea. Rose was right, it was a lovely day, and the fresh air was great for him.

"So, what do you do?" Spencer asked.

"I'm an artist." Rose said as she dipped the tea bag in and out of her mug of tea, before letting it sit for a while.

"Really, what type of canvas do you like to work with?" Reid asked. He had always been interested in art, but had never been lucky enough to develop a likeness for it.

"Wow, that's a difficult question. What kind of canvas do I like to work with? I like working with pastels and I am even a little partial to working with a pen and paper sometimes. It just depends on what I'm working on and such."

"The way you explain art, it sounds like a completely different world."

"Well, it is. When I paint or sketch, all my problems disappear. Then when the first speck of color falls on the paper everything changes."

"How so?" The world Rose spoke of sounded so dangerous and inviting at the same time. He wanted to know more about it. It was just like when Lilly had explained colors to him with music.

"As one of my professors in college said, Color is the most dangerous force that exists out in the world." She smiled. "Of course that's coming from a man who dedicated his life to sketching and hardly used any color besides black, white, and shades of gray."

Reid nodded his head. "That's amazing. I think I finally get it. I have never been able to really appreciate art. What I mean is that I like looking at art, but I guess you could say have never had a real deep understanding for it. Lilly always talks about how important colors are to her."

"Well, Lilly is special person that way."

"That she is." There was an awkward silence. They had been avoiding the topic of Lilly, so far. Since the ice had barely been chipped, Rose decided to break it all the way. "So, Lilly told you how she went blind."

"Yeah." Reid looked down at his coffee, but curiosity got the better of him. "What happened after she woke up in the hospital?"

Rose let out a deep breath causing Reid to look up. "Well, my father couldn't believe what he had done and went home. He could not look at Lilly, let alone be around her. I guess it was too painful for him. The day before Lilly was released from the hospital, he committed suicide. My mother had decided to leave my father, before he died, so it made even more sense that we left and moved away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"How do you recover from something that?"

"You have to fall to lose it all." Reid looked at Rose confused. "When you hit rock bottom and pick yourself up. It hurts, but you do it. Then after awhile it gets better, but a part of you always hurts. You convince yourself that you will not break. I'd think you be able to understand that, since you went to rehab and all."

Reid nodded his head. The first thing you do in rehab is hit rock bottom. Then you slowly build up and try to get your life back somehow. He understood what Rose meant, but he could not imagine how Lilly could be such an optimistic person after something like that. "What happened to your mom?"

"She died of cancer a few years back. That's when I got Lilly. I was eighteen and Lilly was twelve. Since then, it's only been the two of us."

"When did Lilly start playing the piano?"

"A year or two after she went blind. Mom loved music. Lilly would sit next to mom and they would sing and play the piano together. It was amazing to watch. They were in their own little world."

Reid smiled. He could just imagine Lilly sitting at a piano for hours. "What happens now?"

Rose thought about it for a few seconds. "Life goes on."

"I meant with Lilly."

"I know what you meant, but that's up to her. I cannot make her do anything that she doesn't want to. Lilly controls her life not us. We can't change that."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

Reid reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a thin package wrapped up. "Can you give this to Lilly?" Rose took it from Reid. "It's an early birthday present."

Rose smiled. "I can do that." From the shape of the package, Rose could tell it was probably a music book. "I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"Thank you."

They sat there for a few second each drinking their drink, unsure of what to say to next. They had a moment of connection, but it didn't last very long. They eventually started to talk about something else.

* * *

Lilly didn't wake up until late in the evening. Rose was still up and painting. Lilly walked up to Rose and wrapped her arms around Rose. "What are you painting?"

"A picture of mom holding you. You were about six months and loved it when mom used to rock and sing to you. Do you remember the lullaby she used to sing to you?"

"I remember the melody, but not the words."

Rose started to hum the melody of the lullaby and began to sing. Her voice was soothing and brought back memories to Lilly of how things once were. _"When that I was and a little tiny boy, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a toy. For the rain it raineth every day. But when I came to man's estate with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a toy. 'Gainst knaves and thieves men shut their gate, for the rain it raineth every day. But when I came, alas! To wive, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a toy. By swaggering could I never thrive, for the rain it raineth every day. But when I came unto my beds with a hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a ton. With toss-pots still had drunken heads, for the rain it raineth every day. A great while ago the world begun, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a toy. But that's all one, our play is done, and we'll strive to please you every day."_

Lilly release Rose and went over to the piano and sat down. As Lilly sat down her hand brushed up against something. It felt like a music book wrapped up. Rose looked over at Lilly. "Spencer asked me to give that to you. It's an early birthday present."

Lilly apprehensively opened the package and ran her hand over the book. It was a music book. She moved her fingers over the brail to figure out the music. It was a book of Mozart's concertos. Lilly knew some of the pieces. Lilly smiled as she remembered the first time she had meet Spencer and that she had been playing _Mozart's Concerto No. 23 in A Major, (Prelude: 1. Allegro). _It was then that she made up her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I lied when I said I wrote too much. This chapter had more to do with the character of Rose vs. Lilly. Warning: This story is ending very soon.**

**Disclaimer: The lullaby is actually property of William Shakespeare's. It comes from the play: "Twelfth Night or, What You Will." It cam be found on the last page of the play and is sung by the Clown. I do not any character that appears in the show. In addition, there is a quote from House md along with a line from the songs "In the End" from Linkin Park & "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. If anyone wishes to point them out, I will give you gold stars. **


	9. Chapter 9: Life Continues

**Chapter 9: Life Continues**

No matter what accomplishments we make, some body helped you. Althea Gibson

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whether we like it or not, time passes. Sometimes, it can feel like time is speeding up and cutting all the fun we have short. At other times, the world slows down and our patience's is stretched.

Dressed in a tuxedo, Reid picked up his keys and got into his car. As he drove the car, his thought turned towards the past. It had been nearly two years since Reid had meet Lilly and so much had changed. Reid had become a little less socially awkward. He had out grown one thing, but that didn't mean he didn't have problems still. Sure, he was still afraid of the dark, but he didn't know why. Reid pulled into a parking lot, grabbed the flowers that lay on the passenger seat, and got out of the car. He then made his way up the steps of the concert hall.

After Reid got his ticket from the box office, he tried to get back stage, but it didn't really work.

He was stopped before he even got backstage. However, he was successful in getting the woman, who had stopped him, to take the flowers back to Lilly's changing room. At least Lilly was getting the flowers in time. Reid went to his seat and sat down. He waited patiently and reread the program a few times before the house lights dimmed and the concert began.

The first pieced to played, was by a twenty-four year old trumpet player. She played, _Rondo for Lifey_ by _Bernstein_. Reid had never been crazy about that piece and still wasn't after the performance. He was just glad it was a short piece. Next to play was a string quartet. It was enjoyable. What Reid really wanted to hear was Lilly. She was playing the last two pieces.

He waited patiently until he saw a man guide Lilly towards the piano.

Lilly was stunning. This could not be the same sixteen-year-old teen he had met two years ago. Then again Lilly was now eighteen and in college. She wore a silver sheer mess dress with beaded flowers decorating the top. The taffeta skirt was shirred to the side and the back of the dress had a keyhole opening. Reid's mouth hung open for a few seconds, but he quickly closed his mouth.

Lilly sat down at the grand piano. Placed her hands on the keys and began to play. She was playing _Concerto No. 20 in D Minor, (Prelude: 1. Allegro)_ by _Mozart. _Lilly played the song with such elegance that it is impossible to describe the number of people she moved with the song. Eventually a few violinists and trumpet players joined in, but everyone's attention still lingered on Lilly. She was so captivating to watch and listen to. The way she played the song showed so many colors of life, but just listening to it was soothing. Eventually the song came to and end and everyone clapped. Lilly and the other musicians took a bow.

As the others left, Lilly was the only on to remain on stage. She sat back down at the piano and played _Mozart sonata in C major. _It was different sound from the previous piece but just as enjoyable. Once again, Lilly captured the audience and pulled them into a different world. Reid had not noticed but at the end of the song, tears of joy ran down his cheeks. With the entire audience, he stood for an applauding ovation as Lilly took a bow. He wiped away the tears and quickly got out of the concert hall.

He ran backstage to find Lilly. He looked all around. _Where was she?_ He could not find her. Then Reid felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. There was Lilly. He gave her a hug. "You were amazing!"

Lilly laughed. "I don't know about that."

Reid let her go. "Trust me. You were. Everyone in the audience would agree with me."

"Okay. I'll have to believe that then. Since you can see them and I can't." Lilly said. She didn't sound at all bitter with the idea of being totally blind.

The doctor's prediction had come true. Lilly had finally gone totally blind, but there were a few moments that she saw color. The doctors could not explain that part, no one could. It had taken awhile, but Lilly had become used to being in total darkness.

"So, are you ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Wait. Where is Rose?"

"Oh, she just left and said she would meet us there."

"Okay."

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may seem stupid to go to an art gallery when you are blind, but to Lilly it was not, especially, when it was for Rose's opening. Lilly and Spencer walked into the art gallery and went to find Rose. As may know, Spencer had never been a huge fan of art. It was just a hard thing for him to appreciate. Therefore, it came as no surprise that Spencer was out of his comfort zone. He didn't know what kind of art he liked or anything like that.

Spencer walked around the gallery as Lilly and Rose were talking. He was just glimpsing at the different pieces. Then he saw it. In somewhat of a trance, Reid walked over to one of the paintings and starred at it. He let it take him over, or whatever that feeling was. Reid smiled as he studied every part of the painting.

Rose saw Reid studying the piece and walked over to him. "What do you think?"

Reid looked at Rose with a stunned expression hanging on his face. "Wow." He turned his attention back to the piece.

"I thought you might like it. When the show is over, it's yours."

Reid looked at Rose in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I can't take it—"

"Yes, you can."

"But—" Rose placed a finger on Reid's lips to quiet him.

"Now, shush. I won't hear anymore about it."

"Thank you." Reid said.

"You're welcome."

Lilly for some strange reason was still able to identify certain people. Primarily, Rose and Spencer so it was no surprise that she found them. "What are we looking at?" Lilly asked.

"Your sister's painting." Reid said with a smile.

"Thanks for keeping me in the dark. What is it of?"

"Us." Spencer said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"It's a painting of you and Spencer sitting at a piano." Rose said.

Lilly smiled. "Thank you. Both of you." Rose and Spencer looked at Lilly confused. "It's because of you two that I have survived the years. It is because of you two, that I am where I am today. I hope that makes sense. So thank you."

Reid and Rose smiled. It made perfect sense to them.

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, it has ended. I am still a little shocked by it. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. This chapter is dedicated to everyone, but especially: mabelreid and blackpanther2288. Thanks for all your support and everything. **


End file.
